Father and Son
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Oliver doesn't know what to get his son. William is also having the same problem. Will they find the perfect gift for one another?


Arrow.

Father and Son.

Christmas was almost here, and Oliver still hadn't a clue what to get his son William. Of course, William had no idea what to get his dad since a bow is way too expensive. Felicity had too much on her plate to help them both out. Oliver was off being the mayor for the day till Christmas eve since it was only a few days away. He knew William liked games so maybe getting him a new game would be good.

"I'm off dad."

William shouted as he headed towards the door.

"Be good helping Thea."

He replied. Thea smiled knowing she will take care of him. They walked out the door and Diggle came in.

"So, you still don't know what you're getting William?"

He asked seeing he was struggling.

"What are you getting your son, John?"

John smiled.

"A stuffed dog and a talking bird."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the second thing.

"You record a message and it plays back. Lyla's idea."

He finished. It was obvious that she only agreed because John said so. But he wasn't going to say anything.

"Maybe Thea can give me some ideas on what William wants while she's with him. Come on we have a job to do."

Oliver and Diggle went down to meet Felicity where she was doing her normal thing and had asked the others to come.

"Okay! Diggle, you got the cake? And Oliver you have the gifts for Rene, Dinah, and Curtis?"

"Yes."

Diggle quickly answered.

"I just hope they come. Thea is going to need help later with the decorations."

He hinted at his wife. She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll help her." Was what she was saying to him with her eyes. It was obvious, but Diggle ignored them as everyone was coming.

Meanwhile, William asked

"What is a good gift for my dad?"

Thea had no idea how to answer since all he cared about was Laurel, Tommy, and drinks.

"I'm not sure but he always has the best gifts in mind when it came to family."

Thea probably should have said so much because William looked sad.

"Mom and I would bake cookies, letting me have a taste of the dough, listening to music while decorating the tree with popcorn in strings. I miss her."

Now that was something Thea wished she take back but instead.

Oli and I played in the white snow with our dad when we were younger. Our mom tried letting Oli cook but he almost burned the whole kitchen down."

William started to laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes. And he and Tommy came over and completely knocked over the tree breaking I don't even remember how many ornaments. But it took him about four years to replace all the ones he broke."

William was still laughing. Thea laughed with him too and boy it was good. Thea then stopped as she recognized a frame in the window. William caught on to what was happening.

"Is that something you want?"

He asks. Thea wiped the tears and answered him.

"It was…a frame our dad got mom…one year after…I guess finding out that…she was pregnant with…Oliver. I accidentally broke it and Oliver took the blame."

They kept walking till they got what they needed.

Back at the base…

"Thanks, guys."

Said Rene.

"Yes."

Dinah added starring at her new ruby bracelet.

"I'm so glad!"

Felicity exclaimed. But then something went around her neck. *Gasp. She saw Oliver put a necklace on her.

"Merry Christmas my wife."

He said softly. It was an arrow with an emerald at the tip.

"I love it! Thank you."

Giving him a kiss. Thea later returned, and the girls got on to decorating. Oliver still didn't know what to get his son till Thea spoke.

"He really misses his mother. So maybe if you have a photo of her…"

Just like that Oliver ran upstairs to look through his old things. Would he find a photo of her? William came in knocking holding a present.

"William. It's not Christmas yet…"

"I know but…I really wanted to give you this."

He handed it to him and opened it. Oliver didn't show it, but he was surprised.

"Thea told me about this frame and … I thought it was a good idea."

But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the hand drawn green arrow in it. It must have been when he first met him as a young child. But he added himself in recently. Oliver soon looked down to see William's mother and him together. He handed him the photo.

"This is me and your mother. We were on our class trip and I asked her out. The first date we had was in a freaking boat out on the lake."

He chuckled. Oliver hugged his son saying thank you. It was the best Christmas gift he has ever gotten.

Hope you liked it. I wanted something cheery and heartwarming.


End file.
